Tal Vez
by Fairy Luna
Summary: Severus no quiere aceptarlo, pero siente rabia al enterarse de el compromiso de Lucius con Narcissa. No es el único que se siente así, pero el orgullo casi no lo deja ver. LMxSS.


La li ho!!  
  
Bueno, esta historia forma parte de mi otro fic, "To the Moon & Back" de Sirius x Remus, de hecho esto iba a ser un cap mas de aquella historia, pero como salió tan largo!!!.... quedaba mas en esta sección, espero que lo disfruten y... no creo que se confundan, no habla casi nada (o nada) de la otra historia ^^U  
  
Título: Tal vez  
  
-Quiero hablar contigo- dijo una voz que arrastraba la palabras, muy conocida para Severus, ¿no podía usar otra frase?, pensé el chico moreno mientras se volteaba mostrando molestia.  
  
-¿Y ahora que...?- preguntó de mala gana. No tenían nada de que hablar. No quería escucharlo, sabía lo que iba a decirle.  
  
-Es acerca de Narcissa- dijo con pesadumbre y sin rodeos –nuestros padres nos comprometieron- como si Severus no lo supiera ya, como si media escuela no estuviera enterada. El moreno sintió rabia. Si lo seguía viendo a los ojos, de seguro se le echaría encima a golpes.  
  
-No te preocupes- dijo cortante, dándole la espalda- no te la pienso quitar, no me interesa –terminó, sarcásticamente. Lucius se iba a reír de la tontería que acababa de decir, pero no importa, tenia que demostrar de alguna manera que aquello no le interesaba.  
  
-A mi tampoco- dijo el rubio. Se escuchaba tan serio...  
  
Permanecieron así largo rato, Severus de espaldas a Lucius. Callados durante varios segundos, tal vez minutos enteros, cada quien sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Recordando.  
  
### FLASH BACK ###  
  
Severus Snape en la primeras semanas de su segundo año en Hogwarts, corría apresuradamente por los pasillos del castillo con dirección a las mazmorras. Se paró en seco en un camino sin salida, o por lo menos aso parecía; unas palabras y la pared se abrió, dando paso a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
Se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación, tenía que estar en clase de pociones hace cinco minutos. Olvidar el caldero, ¿en que cabeza cabe?, ya le había dado una buena impresión al maestro mostrando sus talentos en pociones y ahora con este retraso, quien sabe que pasaría olvidándose de lo mas elemental, ¿en que estaba pensando?. Unos ojos de témpanos de hielo y cabellos plateados pasaron por su mente. Sacudió la cabeza enérgicamente y enojado consigo mismo siguió su camino. Ya se le habían acabado las respuestas sarcásticas, tenía que pensar mas y pronto. Lo bueno es que ese día no se lo había topado en el comedor, aguantando sus miradas acosadoras, insultos o comentarios mal intencionados. Debía andar metido en algún salón vacío con alguna chica, mejor para él.  
  
Llegó a su cuarto, tomó el caldero a prisa y salió de ahí. Seguía maldiciendo a Lucius mientras cruzaba de nuevo la sala común hacia la salida pero algo llamó su atención al pasar la segunda vez. Era un bulto extraño, atravesó varios asientos y unas cuantas mesas; era color negro, como su uniforme, con... ¿plateado?. Al acercarse mas se dio cuenta de que era una persona y se sorprendió de que se trababa de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Se veía extraño, tenía el cabello suelto, sin la eterna y ajustada trenza que casi lo representaba; sentado en el piso, abrazando sus piernas y la cabeza en las rodillas. El chico de cabello negro se quedó estático sin tener la mas remota idea de que hacer: salir corriendo o despacio y sin hacer ruido.  
  
Malfoy percibió la presencia de alguien mas en la sala y volteó bruscamente. No debía estar ahí, él sabia, era mal visto, ¿qué iba a decir la gente de ver a Lucius Malfoy en ese estado tan estropeado?, ¿qué diría su padre...?, vio quien era la persona que estaba con él, preparado para tener un enfrentamiento con el curioso y hacerlo prometer que callaría su sucia boca o se arrepentiría toda su patética vida. No imaginó que esa persona se encontraba tan cerca de él, apenas unos cuantos pasos y mucho menos se imaginó que se trataba de Severus, esa cosita de 12 años que desde que lo vio por primera vez se sintió intrigado por el misterio que lo rodeaba.  
  
Severus sintió que sus ojos se salían de su orbita cuando el rubio se volteó tan precipitadamente hacia él, sobre todo porque al ver su rostro notó que sus ojos y mejillas estaban rojos como si hubiera estado llorando no hace mucho tiempo,  
  
-¿Estas bien?- preguntó el chico de ojos negros sin saber de donde salieron esas palabras. Aparte de que obviamente no se encontraba bien si había estado llorando. Lucius no contestó. Apoyó la mano en la pared en que estaba recargado y se levantó, viendo a los ojos al otro chico, arrugando con mucha fuerza un papel en una mano.  
  
-Aprovecha Severus, que va a ser la última vez que me veas así- dijo intentando hacer una de sus muecas imitando una sonrisa, aún con el contorno de sus ojos y mejillas rojizas que en su piel generalmente blanca se notaba demasiado.  
  
El pequeño notó lo que Lucius apretaba en la mano, era una carta, o algo parecido, ¿lo que decía en ella era la razón de su estado?, ¿qué podría decir o de quien podría venir para hacer llorar al mas frío en indiferente alumno de todo Hogwarts?  
  
-¿Qué dice ahí?- por segunda vez en ese día sus labios se movieron solos. Severus se reprendió a si mismo por su intromisión. El rubio bajó la vista y se percató de que aun tenía la carta en sus manos y sus ojos brillaron con odio y pesadumbre. Volvió la cara de nuevo al chico de ojos negros.  
  
-Yo... mi padre...- Severus notó que le costaba trabajo y recordó las tantas veces que le dijo a Lucius que no se metiera en sus asuntos; y ahora estaba él ahí, invadiendo su privacidad.  
  
-No...- lo cortó –no tienes que decirme- concluyó tratando de corregir su indiscreción.  
  
Malfoy lo miró con intensidad pero de una manera que el pequeño no supo descifrar. El mas alto dio un paso adelante, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del otro chico, dudó un momento, finalmente avanzó medio paso mas y abrazó a Severus. El moreno se quedó de piedra. Pero aun mas desconcertante fue el hecho de que el rubio comenzara a sollozar, el pequeño sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho, huyendo; ¿qué podía hacer en una ocasión como esa? Solo le quedaba improvisar, así que, no supo como, puso sus brazos alrededor del mayor en un intento de abrazo para tratar de reconfortarlo.  
  
El rubio poco a poco puso todo su peso sobre Severus, causando que sus piernas se doblaran por el esfuerzo y cayeran al piso. Ahora Snape tenía un fuerte dolor en el trasero, mal sentado en el frío piso y recargado en la dura pared. Mientras que el rubio, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta, yacía semi-acostado en el pecho del otro chico, recargando su cabeza entre el hombro y el cuello del otro.  
  
Se quedaron largo rato en esa posición hasta que Lucius pareció dormirse, ya que su respiración se hizo mas tranquila. Severus puso sentirla en su cuello. Permanecieron un rato mas abrazados, todo era tan tranquilo, ni un solo ruido y una calidez empezó a embriagarlo lentamente... finalmente el moreno también se quedó dormido.  
  
Lucius despertó rato después, se desconcertó un poco al ver la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no tardó mucho en recordar lo ocurrido, y una de sus sonrisas se dibujó en sus labios. Ya se sentía mejor y se oía el rumor de pasos cercanos al lugar, ya era la hora en que la mayoría de los Slytherin terminaban sus clases y regresaban a su casa. Le hubiera gustado estar un rato mas ahí, pero no era apropiado que lo vieran; así que se levantó, dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pocos pasos. Repentinamente paró en seco volteando a ver al chico-almohada durmiente y sonrió, definitivamente ya se sentía mejor. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se agachó a la altura de la cabeza del chico de cabello y ojos negros brillantes, aunque ahora cerrados. Se acercó a milímetros, a punto de besarle los labios, pero solo se limitó a rozarlos suavemente, apenas tocándolos... se separó y se levantó nuevamente para ahora si alejarse de ahí, rápida pero elegantemente. "Aún no... no así..." se dijo a si mismo caminando hacia su habitación.  
  
Severus sentía frío y un ruido molesto lo hizo despertar, eran risas.  
  
-¿Qué te pasó, Snape?¿te corrieron de tu recamara?- se burló un chico de su casa. Severus no le dio tiempo de continuar, se levantó rápidamente y agarró al chico de la túnica con agresividad. Era mas pequeño que el otro chico, y mas débil, pero no le importó, estaba furioso, odiaba que se burlaran de él.  
  
-Sigue metiendote en lo que no te importa y te juro... que dormirás en el lago- dijo amenazante. Lo soltó bruscamente haciendo que el chico cayera duramente al piso, que por alguna razón no se resistió ni se pudo defender.  
  
El moreno se dirigió lo mas rápido que pudo a su habitación tratando de no ver a nadie, pero era imposible no sentir la mirada fría de unos ojos azules en él. No lo resistió, se giro y como lo supuso, era Lucius, muy cómodamente sentado en un sillón, leyendo tan tranquilamente que daban ganas de tomar el libro y golpearlo con él. Pero solo se limitó a dirigirle una fría mirada antes de continuar su camino a su recamara, supuso que ya era demasiado tarde para entrar a su clase de pociones.  
  
### FIN FLASH BACK ###  
  
Severus regresó a ver a Lucius de Nuevo de manera algo brusca, sus cabellos se deslizaron siguiendo la trayectoria del repentino movimiento. Lucius solo se le quedó viendo. Su mirada pasó del pelo del moreno a sus ojos, los cuales nunca mostraban nada, por lo menos no para otras personas. Pero esta vez estaban diferentes, esta vez mostraban a simple vista todo lo que sentía Severus: furia, cansancio, dolor...  
  
Los dos permanecían callados aun. Lucius estiró una mano hasta la mejilla de Severus y la rozó, separándola para tocar también su pelo.  
  
-A mi me interesas tu- dijo por fin rompiendo el silencio, viéndolo a los ojos. Vino un leve sonrojo por parte del moreno quien le volvió a dar la espalda. Lucius bajó la mano que había estado acariciando la mejilla de Severus.  
  
-No digas tonterías –dijo en un tono que quiso ser frío e indiferente, pero por lo quebrada de su voz, no lo logró.  
  
-Es verdad- dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente y rodeándolo por la espalda con sus blancos y delgados brazos.  
  
-¿Cómo puedes...?- no pudo continuar, su garganta no se lo permitió –oí a unos chicos... hablaban de... ella –no podía decir su nombre- es muy hermosa, oí como la alababan, su cabello, sus ojos...- se detuvo ¿le estaba reprochando?.  
  
-Si, nuestros padres nos comprometieron, tengo que hacer lo que me dicta mi padre, tu sabes... –dijo agriamente, cargado de rencor. El menor asintió levemente, correspondiendo al abrazo de Lucius, aún recordando todas las veces que Lucius había llorado en sus brazos por la culpa de su padre.  
  
FIN  
  
Juas, ¿final feliz?, ¿final triste? ~.~... ni yo sé... espero que les haya agradado ^^ 


End file.
